


ed io, avrò cura di te

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caring, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Introspection, Livia è una stronza, M/M, Major Character Injury, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slurs, Sort Of, Stream of Consciousness, Tenderness, come al solito, ho fatto bordello coi tempi verbali, sembra dark vi giuro non lo è
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Ed in quel momento, guardando Mimì dormire accanto a sè nel letto della casa di Marinella, potè finalmente comprendere appieno tutto il significato di quella parola. Importante.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	ed io, avrò cura di te

**Author's Note:**

> this is???? messy??? non lo so raga l'inizio e anzi tutta la fic forse sono confusionari forse no, nel caso mi spiace. ho voluto scrivere una cosa molto dolce ma per spiegarvi delle cose non posso spoilerare quindi please leggete dopo anche le note finali. ah ovviamente ho finito di scrivere alle tre perché ormai è la norma no? anyway, spero vi piaccia e buona lettura!
> 
> (il titolo viene da "La cura" di Franco Battiato)

Salvo non era un uomo romantico. Era affettuoso, quello si, ma a modo suo. Molti l’avrebbero definito scorbutico, e non si sarebbero sbagliati. Non era decisamente un uomo facile. Selezionava con cura chi gli stava accanto e spesso, per quanto riguardava gli altri, non aveva vie di mezzo. La semplice simpatia, per lui, non esisteva: se qualcuno gli andava a genio bene, altrimenti non si era mai fatto molti scrupoli a mostrarsi pretenziosamente cortese.

Inoltre non aveva conoscenti, nel senso generale del termine. Se una persona gli andava a genio o meno lo capiva praticamente subito, e fin dagli inizi di una conoscenza era capace di capire se quella persona sarebbe stata significativa o meno, nella sua vita.

Era stato quello il caso di Carmine e di Fazio, ed era stato quello anche il caso di Livia.

Soprattutto, era stato il caso di Mimì.

Fin da subito, dal primo saluto, dalla presentazione a denti stretti, aveva capito che quella persona sarebbe diventata importante.

Ed in quel momento, guardando Mimì dormire accanto a sè nel letto della casa di Marinella potè finalmente comprendere appieno tutto il significato di quella parola. _Importante._

Mimì avrebbe probabilmente dormito almeno un’altra ora. Il sole era appena sorto. Salvo si alzò, si infilò una maglietta, avendo indosso solo le mutande, e a piedi nudi andò in balcone. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera e guardò il mare, che da sempre nella sua vita era stato un personaggio chiave.

Erano passati dieci anni da quando aveva conosciuto Mimì. Sette da quando avevano capito di essere innamorati. Ci era voluto un bel po’, per Salvo, ad aprire gli occhi e capire che con Mimì voleva condividere tutto e non solo un commissariato, ma poi ci era arrivato e tutti i pezzi del puzzle erano andati al loro posto.

_Logicamente, conoscendosi, Salvo sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto sentire preoccupato ad iniziare una nuova relazione. Preoccupato di sbagliare, di non trovare nell’altra persona comprensione per i suoi orari o i suoi attacchi di solitudine, rispetto per i suoi spazi o per la sua indole romantica assente._

_Ma l’altra persona era Mimì, e quindi che motivo c’era di preoccuparsi? Sapevano praticamente tutto l’uno dell’altro, erano capaci di capirsi con uno sguardo._

_Mimì non era Livia, che si era innamorata prima di conoscerlo, prima di comprenderlo, e che quando poi l’aveva fatto se ne era andata. Mimì sapeva già tutto e non se ne era mai andato. E, come lui stesso gli aveva spesso detto, di tutte quelle cose che lo rendevano un uomo non facile Mimì era innamorato._

_Salvo non aveva mai avuto esperienza di nulla di simile. Non doveva più avere paura di chiamare per dire che per cena non poteva perchè si era fissato su un mistero di cinquant’anni prima, perchè ora quel mistero lo risolveva proprio con Mimì e non c’era bisogno di dirselo, che per cena non ce l’avrebbero fatta._

Era stato bello, talmente bello da mozzargli il fiato. Con Mimì al fianco si sentiva compreso. Amarlo non era mai diventata un’abitudine, come era successo con Livia. Amare Mimì era facile, perchè a modo suo l’aveva fatto dal primo giorno.

Non era cambiato più di tanto, tra loro, sette anni prima. Non era stato un salto nel vuoto, ma l’opposto. Quando Salvo l’aveva baciato per la prima volta, non aveva avuto paura.

Una sera, in piedi su quello stesso balcone, Mimì gli si era fatto più vicino. Salvo l’aveva guardato a lungo, la luce della luna che rimbalzava sul mare e finiva a riflettersi sui suoi capelli, la pelle pallida che pareva quasi brillare.

Si ricordava di aver pensato, _“Se non Mimì, allora chi?”_. Si ricordava di averlo baciato piano, leggero, sulla bocca, e di essersi staccato subito. L’altro l’aveva guardato. C’era tanto amore, in quegli occhi. Salvo lo aveva sentito riflesso nei suoi.

La mattina dopo, seduti in spiaggia, avevano parlato a lungo, le mani intrecciate nella sabbia. Non di loro due, no, tra loro non c’era niente da chiarire. Si amavano, molto semplicemente. Al diavolo tutto il resto. No, avevano parlato degli altri. Sapevano fin troppo bene quello che avrebbero detto gli altri di quelli come loro. E non c’era stato risentimento o vergogna nel decidere che non l’avrebbero mai detto a nessuno.

E così Mimì aveva continuato a fare rumorosi, sfarzosi commenti su ogni donna che gli passava di fronte, e Salvo si era inventato una fidanzata a Palermo. Nessuno aveva mai fatto domande, neanche sulla loro improvvisa vicinanza.

Domande inoltre non ce ne erano state perchè ad un occhio esterno loro non avevano inziato a passare più tempo insieme del normale, in realtà. Erano sempre gli stessi, e non perchè facessero finta. Semplicemente, già da prima erano stati inseparabili senza rebdersene conto.

Tra loro non era cambiato nulla, nulla nei pasti che condividevano, nulla sul lavoro, nulla nelle azzufattine, negli insulti che si rivolgevano. Nulla, se non che ora quando Salvo aveva voglia di toccarlo, di baciarlo, di sentirlo rabbrividire sotto di sè tra le lenzuola, di sfiorargli con le labbra una spalla dopo un bagno di mezzanotte, poteva.

Che si amavano non se lo dicevano spesso. Ma quando Mimì glielo voleva far capire, si presentava nel suo ufficio con due caffè. E quando glielo voleva far capire Salvo, invece, condivideva con lui un pasto, la più profonda forma d’affetto che conoscesse. Non c’erano eccessive smancerie, appariscenti gesti romantici, no. Erano e sarebbero sempre stati, prima di tutto, migliori amici.

Però ogni tanto Salvo si svegliava con Mimì che gli sfiorava una guancia nella penombra di una stanza dalle tende tirate e Salvo si ricordava di amarlo così tanto da non ricordarsi un giorno in cui non l’aveva fatto.

Le feste le passavano assieme a casa di Salvo dicendo a tutti che in realtà erano partiti, uno a Catania dalla fidanzata, l’altro ad Agrigento dalla famiglia. Non avevano mai provato a trasferirsi l’uno dall’altro, sia per le apparenze ma principalmente per avere ancora i loro spazi. E poi erano stati comunque sempre insieme, in ufficio, a casa di uno, a casa dell’altro. Erano più le notti che Salvo aveva passato con Mimì accanto che quelle in cui aveva dormito da solo. Quando avevano voglia di starsene un po’ insieme in pubblico, prendevano un pomeriggio libero, partivano con la macchina e andavano da qualche parte dove non li conoscevano, si sedevano ad un caffè. Si sorridevano, e Mimì gli passava un tovagliolo se Salvo si sporcava un po’ con la granita. Salvo gli dava del cornuto perchè, non pensava che fosse in grado di prenderselo da solo, un tovagliolo per pulirsi? E l’altro gli rispondeva che era peggio di un bambino e che se non ci fosse stato lui manco le scarpe si sarebbe saputo allacciare.

Quando Salvo era triste, Mimì non parlava. Gli si metteva accanto e stava li, non lo toccava nemmeno, non serviva. Se era arrabbiato, Mimì lo portava a camminare. A Salvo bastava sapere di avere qualcuno accanto. Se Mimì era triste o arrabbiato, Salvo lo faceva parlare, sfogare. Mimì sapeva essere più teatrale di un attore, e Salvo era ben lieto di farlo sfogare.

Sul lavoro funzionavano come sempre. Lì non era mai cambiato nulla, e nulla avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di farlo.

Agli inizi essuno aveva mai sospettato nulla, per quanto ne sapevano loro. L’unica era stata Adelina che, senza fare mai una parola, aveva iniziato a lasciare porzioni più abbondanti di prima nel frigo o nel forno.

Per anni era andato tutto bene, poi, tre anni prima, Salvo si era dimenticato di chiudere a chiave una porta.

_Erano in commissariato, nell’ufficio di Salvo, dove avevano appena finito di interrogare una donna bellissima, pareva uscita da una poesia. Seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro, a guardarsi, a parlare dell’indagine. Poi Mimì aveva cambiato discorso._

_“Hai visto quella come ti guardava?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Salvo, metà delle donne di Vigata ti viene dietro, ma se fosse per te non te ne accorgeresti neanche a pagarti.”_

_“Ma che dici, Mimì?”_

_“Eh, dico. Vengono più donne dietro a te che a me.”_

_Nel frattempo Salvo si era alzato ed era andato a sedersi sulla scrivania, di fronte a Mimì. Gli si era dipinto un sorriso furbo sul viso._

_“Se vuoi te ne presto qualcuna, che tanto a me non servono.”_

_“Neanche a me, e comunque vorrei ben vedere, che non ti servono.”_

_“Mimì, ma che sei geloso?”_

_“Ma ti pare che mi lasci per una di quelle? Ma mi hai visto? Sono troppo bello, io.”_

_Salvo si era chinato a baciarlo, senza pensarci. Poi, separandosi con un soffio dalle labbra dell’altro, aveva sussurrato:_

_“Molto di più di bello sei, Mimì”_

_L’altro si era alzato in piedi di scatto, e da che era più in basso di Salvo ora era lui a guardarlo dall’alto. Salvo alzò il volto, indietreggiò con la schiena. Gli occhi di Mimì erano scuri di desiderio._

_“Davvero dici, Salvo?”_

_I loro nasi si sfioravano, condividendo ogni respiro. Salvo si era avvicinato all’orecchio dell’altro._

_“Davvero.”_

_Poi nessuno dei due ci aveva più visto nulla. Salvo lo aveva preso per i fianchi, portandoselo impossibilmente addosso, e aveva inclinato il viso all’indietro mentre Mimì gli aveva circondato il collo con le mani e aveva invaso la sua bocca con la lingua, le labbra che si inseguivano le une sulle altre, umide di saliva. Poi Mimì si era spostato, Salvo si era lamentato con un mugolio abortito, ma l’altro aveva subito preso a baciargli il mento, poi il collo, in un punto sotto l’orecchio sinistro che a Salvo faceva girare la testa. Salvo aveva slacciato la cravatta di Mimì e l’aveva gettata a terra, seguita subito dalla giacca del suo completo. Poi Salvo aveva infilato le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni di Mimì ma quelle, che di stare ferme non volevano saperne, erano immediatamente andate a slacciare la fibbia della cintura di Mimì._

_Poi Mimì, le dita sottili, svelte, fredde contro il suo petto bollente, gli aveva aperto i bottoni della camicia, uno dopo l’altro. Dopo averla aperta tutta, si era chinato a lasciare una scia di baci prima sul petto, poi sull’addome. Il calore di Mimì, i capelli che gli sfioravano i capezzoli, le sue labbra morbide che lambivano la sua pelle, lo avevano fatto rabbrividire. Gli aveva infilato le mani nei riccioli scuri, carezzandoli e poi, mentre Mimì gli lasciava un leggero morso proprio sopra la cintura che era intento a slacciare, aveva realizzato di non avere chiuso a chiave la porta come le altre volte in cui non erano riusciti a tenere le mani al loro posto neanche in ufficio._

_Ansimante, il volto bollente, la testa che gli girava per il sangue che aveva frettolosamente abbandonato la testa sotto il tocco di Mimì, aveva appena fatto in tempo a dire “Minchia, Mimì, la por-“ che quella si era aperta._

_Dietro c’era Fazio. Salvo si era sentito crollare il mondo addosso, mentre Mimì si staccava di getto da lui e le sue mani lasciavano andare la sua cintura._

_Che quadro inequivocabile che dipingevano. Salvo, seduto sulla scrivania con le mani appoggiate dietro di sè, la camicia aperta così come la cintura, le guance rosse, il fiato corto, l’evidente rigonfiamento dei pantaloni gemello di quello di Mimì, in uno stato simile al suo._

_Eppure Salvo si trovò ancora capace di dire “Fazio non è come cre-“_

_L’altro, rimasto fino a quel momento impietrito sulla soglia, incapace di parlare, gli occhi comicamente spalancati, aveva chiuso di botto la porta, lasciando a entrambi solo il tempo di intravedere che tutti quelli che si trovavano in commissariato, dietro di lui, li stavano fissando con non meno sorpresa di quella che si era dipinta sul volto di Fazio._

_Salvo e Mimì si erano guardati negli occhi, i petti che si alzavano e si abbassavano pesantemente, nella testa di Salvo il peggiore degli scenari possibili. Il questore che lo veniva a sapere, il questore che li trasferiva in due posti diversi, che li separava-_

_Si era reso subito conto di dover agire in fretta._

_“Ti fidi di me?”_

_“Sempre.”_

_“Allora lasciami fare.”_

_Aveva preso frettolosamente a riallacciarsi la camicia mentre Mimì raccoglieva da terra la cravatta e se la rimetteva. Una volta rivestiti, Salvo si era affacciato al corridoio e con lo sguardo aveva cercato Fazio. L’avevano fissato tutti, ma Salvo li aveva ignorati._

_“Fazio, per piacere, vieni dentro.”_

_Aveva pregato con tutto sè stesso che Fazio non fosse omofobo e che non avesse già chiamato il questore. Quello lo aveva seguito dentro all’ufficio, ma non era riuscito ad alzare lo sguardo dalle sue scarpe. Aveva le guance paonazze dall’imbarazzo._

_“Riguardo a prima-“_

_“Dottore glielo giuro io non volevo-“_

_“Calma, Fazio, parlo io. Riguardo a prima, credo sia il caso di dirti che io e il dottor Augello siamo una coppia.”_

_Poi Salvo aveva preso un respiro profondo._

_“La cosa ti da fastidio?”_

_“Fastidio? E perchè mai? Le cose vostre vostre sono, dottori.”_

_Salvo si era lasciato sfuggire un sorriso sollevato. Aveva sentito la sua mano venire stretta da quella di Mimì. Tanto valeva, ormai erano allo scoperto._

_“Chi altri ha visto?”_

_“Gallo, Paternò, Galluzzo e Catarella.”_

_“Tutti, insomma. Dici che qualcuno farà uscire questa cosa?”_

_“Dottore, io…”_

_Finalmente Fazio lo aveva guardato negli occhi._

_“Lo sapevamo già tutti, commissario.”_

_Mimì non seppe trattenere un verso sorpreso._

_“Eh?”_

_“Sissi, dottore. A me ce lo disse mio padre, che l’aveva già capito. E poi in commissariato ce ne siamo accorti perchè una mattina, mesi fa, chiamaste il dottor Augello amore senza accorgervene. E tenevate la porta chiusa a chiave troppo spesso, a dirla tutta.”_

_Che minchione che era, anzi, che minchioni che erano stati._

_“Quindi, se nessuno ha mai detto nulla fuori di qui prima di oggi…”_

_“Vuol dire che nessuno lo farà adesso.” concluse Mimì._

_“Esatto, dottori.”_

_Salvo e Mimì si erano guardati, sollevati da un peso che senza accorgersene avevano sopportato fin dal primo giorno delle loro relazione._

_“Grazie, Fazio, puoi andare.”_

_“Di nulla.”_

_Si era girato ed aveva fatto per aprire la porta, poi si era rivolto di nuovo entrambi._

_“State bene insieme, dottori. Tutto il commissariato è felice per voi.”_

_Poi era uscito, e quando aveva chiuso la porta dietro di sè, Salvo aveva stretto a sè Mimì trattenendo le lacrime, mentre l’altro singhiozzava di gioia e sollievo contro il suo petto._

Così avevano scoperto che i loro colleghi sapevano già. Ma era andato tutto bene lo stesso.

Due anni prima, poi, la casa accanto a quella di Salvo era stata messa in vendita. Mimì l’aveva comprata, ma non l’aveva neanche arredata. La usava solo come copertura per vivere da Salvo, in realtà. E così il suo letto era diventato il loro.

_Una sera, mentre silenziosamente guardavano la televisione, Mimì steso lungo sul divano con la testa sulle gambe di Salvo, che invece era seduto, Rete Libera aveva trasmesso un servizio su un’aggressione avvenuta a Montelusa a due ragazzi che molti cittadini sospettavano essere “froci”. Alla fine del servizio, Nicolò era partito in un lunghissimo, infervorato discorso su quanto arretrata fosse la Sicilia riguardo l’omosessualità. Salvo, che non aveva pianto quella volta in commissariato, aveva pianto lì, di fronte alla tv. Mimì si era immediatamente seduto, lo aveva abbracciato._

_Era dura, vedere quelle aggressioni, quell’omofobia che era così radicata nel tessuto di tutto quello che li circondava. Ed era raro, troppo raro, assistere a qualcuno che difendeva quelli come loro, troppo occupati a non essere scoperti per farlo loro stessi._

_“Chiamalo, Salvo, diglielo.”_

_“Posso, Mimì?”_

_“Certo, certo che puoi.”_

_E così Salvo aveva alzato il telefono a l’aveva ringraziato. L’altro, senza neanche chiedere per cosa, aveva solo detto prego, che lo sospettava da tempo e che era anche per quello che si era così infervorato quella sera. Salvo lo aveva ringraziato di nuovo._

Ed era proprio Nicolò il motivo per il quale ora era in piedi in balcone, a godersi l’alba e a pensare a tutto quello che avevano passato. E ne avevano passate tante. Come la volta che Mimì si era buttato tra lui e una pallottola. Che coincideva con la volta in cui Livia li aveva scoperti.

_Salvo, che odiava sentire il peso della pistola nella giacca, non se la portava mai dietro. La lasciava sempre nel cruscotto dell’auto, a prendere freddo, tranne quando sapeva di averne bisogno._

_Quel pomeriggio non aveva pensato di averne bisogno. Poi, camminando con Mimì per tornare in commissariato dopo un sopralluogo, gli era passata accanto una motocicletta sfrecciante. Il passeggero aveva allungato un braccio e prima che Salvo si rendesse conto di quello che stava succedeno era a terra, la moto già lontana, Mimì sopra di lui che ansimava._

_“Mimì, ma che minch-“_

_“Salvo, un’ambulanza, per piacere.”_

_“Cazzo, ti ha preso?”_

_L’aveva detto mentre franticamente si era alzato e aveva fatto sedere Mimì, cercando il cellulare per fare una telefonata. L’altro si stava tenendo il fianco, dolorante, la camicia bianca che si macchiava sempre di piú di sangue. Fazio aveva risposto al secondo squillo, e lui non gli aveva lasciato il tempo neanche di parlare._

_“Sali su una volante, vieni in via Bixio, fai guidare Gallo e metti la sirena.”_

_Quello subito aveva messo giù. Poi Salvo aveva guardato Mimì togliendosi la giacca per dargliela da premere sulla ferita._

_“Fa male?”_

_“Che minchia di domanda è?”_

_Salvo era preoccupato, si, ma se riusciva ancora sfotterlo forse non era così grave._

_“Come ti ha preso?”_

_“Di striscio, credo.”_

_Poi erano arrivati Gallo e Fazio. Salvo aveva fatto alzare piano Mimì e l’aveva caricato in macchina._

_Venti minuti dopo era in sala d’aspetto con Fazio, mentre a Mimì veniva pulita, suturata e fasciata la ferita. Il medico aveva detto fin da subito che era stato effettivamente colpito di striscio._

_“Ma che è successo, dottore?”_

_“La solita moto con due guidatori e i caschi oscurati. Sono piuttosto certo che la pallottola fosse per me, ma non me ne ero proprio accorto. Mimì si è buttato in mezzo. Gli devo la vita, probabilmente.”_

_La notte l’aveva passata accanto al letto di Mimì, che i medici avevano voluto tenere sotto osservazione un paio di giorni. Non trattandosi di una ferita grave, Mimì in meno di due settimane si sarebbe ripreso completamente, a detta del medico. Salvo, spingendo un po’ sulla carica di commissario, era riuscito a ottenere il permesso di rimanere lì tutta la notte. Ufficialmente per proteggerlo da eventuali ed ulteriori attentati alla sua vita, ufficiosamente perchè Salvo si era preso uno spavento enorme non voleva lasciarlo._

_“Il cuscino comodo è? Ti abbasso il letto? Acqua ne hai?”_

_“Salvo, sto bene, mi hanno dovuto mettere meno di dieci punti, giuro.”_

_“Si, ma comunque sei ferito.”_

_“Ti prego, siediti e statti calmo che altrimenti ti faccio cacciare.”_

_Salvo aveva obbedito e si era seduto al lato del letto, poi aveva cercato la sua mano tra le lenzuola e l’aveva stretta._

_“Grazie, Mimì. Davvero.”_

_“Guarda che non l’ho fatto per te.”_

_“Ah, e per chi, allora?”_

_“Per me, che se quella pallottola pigliava te, in un certo senso pigliava anche me.”_

_“Non ti ha preso solo in un certo senso, però.”_

_“Ma va? Non me ne ero accorto, guarda.”_

_Avevano riso, poi Salvo aveva guardato che la porta fosse chiusa e si era sporto per baciarlo. Si era addormentato con la sua mano ancora tra le sue e la testa poggiata sul materasso dove stava Mimì._

_Il giorno dopo si era svegliato nel sentire un leggero bussare alla porta. Anche Mimì si era svegliato, e mentre Salvo si raddrizzava pentendosi amaramente della posizione in cui aveva dormito che gli aveva distutto la schiena, aveva dato il permesso di entrare. Era un’infermiera che era venuta a cambiare la fasciatura di Mimì._

_Quando aveva finito, prima di uscire, aveva detto:_

_“Va tutto bene, direi. Ora comincia l’orario di visita.”_

_E subito dopo si erano catapultati nella stanza Fazio, Gallo e Catarella, nascosto dietro un enorme mazzo di fiori. Salvo aveva riso alla loro vista._

_“Che scanto che ci siamo presi, dottori!”_

_Erano rimasti qualche minuto, poi se ne erano usciti lasciando i fiori sul comodino di Mimì e ripetendo numerose volte gli auguri di pronta guarigione._

_Salvo e Mimì, pensando che le visite sarebbero finite li, si erano di nuovo avvicinati, tenendosi per mano. Poi la porta si era aperta di nuovo, e senza che potessero fare in tempo ad allontanarsi l’uno dall’altro, era entrata una faccia che Salvo pensava non avrebbe mai più rivisto, non dopo essere stato da lei mollato anni prima._

_Livia._

_“Mimì, ero a Vigata e ho saputo che ti hanno sparato, come sta-“_

_Solo allora si era accorta di Salvo. E delle loro mani intrecciate. Li aveva fissati a lungo, sbalordita, mentre loro, impietriti, non si erano mossi di un millimetro. Poi lei era uscita senza dire una parola. Salvo aveva lasciato la mano di Mimì e si era alzato in piedi._

_“Aspettami qui.”_

_“E dove minchia vuoi che vada?”_

_Salvo l’aveva ignorato ed aveva inseguito Livia lungo il corridoio, poi l’aveva fermata per un braccio. Purtroppo, sapeva che la conversazione non sarebbe stata pacifica. Livia, quando stava con lui, non aveva mai nascosto la sua antipatia per le checche, come le chiamava lei._

_“Che vuoi?”_

_“Dirti che-“_

_“Non voglio sapere niente da uno come te.”_

_Salvo era rimasto in silenzio._

_“Davvero, Salvo? Davvero sei come loro? Davvero sono stata a letto con uno così?”_

_L’aveva vista rabbrividire di ribrezzo, disgustata dal solo pensiero. E non ci aveva visto più._

_“Si, Livia, davvero. E aggiungici pure un vaffanculo, sono fottutamente felice che sei andata a letto con uno come me, così potrai schifartene per tutta la vita.”_

_Le aveva voltato le spalle e se ne era tornato da Mimì. Tremava. Era la prima volta che qualcuno gli parlava in quei termini, e non era stato affatto piacevole. Mimì se ne era accorto subito, e senza dire una parola gli aveva fatto spazio sul letto. Salvo gli si era steso accanto, su un fianco, rivolto verso Mimì. E guardandolo negli occhi si era ricordato che non importava, perchè tanto aveva lui._

_Ricordava ancora con soddisfazione la salatissima multa che i suoi colleghi della stradale le avevano fatto dopo la sua chiamata in cui li avvertiva che Livia non faceva il bollo alla macchina da anni._

E quindi eccoli lì. Sette anni insieme che alla fine in realtà erano dieci. E Salvo Mimì non lo amava più come il primo giorno, no. Lo amava come si ama qualcuno che si ha al fianco per anni con la consapevolezza che lí sarebbe sempre stato.

Amarlo non era un’abitudine, ma era normale, perchè ormai era parte di lui.

E guardarlo negli occhi gli ricordava sempre il mare liscio e nero del loro primo bacio, mentre la sua colonia, che non aveva mai cambiato, lo riportava a quando si erano conosciuti e il neo che aveva sotto il meno gli ricordava il primo punto che aveva baciato oltre le sue labbra durante la loro prima volta. Ogni dettaglio di Mimì era legato a un ricordo. La cicatrice sul fianco ricordava la pallottola che si era preso per lui, mentre il mignolo sinistro un po’ storto quella volta che gli si era rotto perchè piegato male sotto di lui quando era inciampato e caduto mentre si alzava dal tavolo al ristorante, distratto a insultare Salvo come suo solito.

Amarlo era normale, ma Mimì era speciale.

Forse Salvo si stava lasciando prendere la mano, ma l’alba era romantica e lui aveva nel retro della mente la conversazione del pomeriggio precedente con Nicola, poi quella con il questore, che per lui era quasi un padre.

Il suo flusso di pensieri venne interrotto dal rumore della porta del balcone che si apriva. Mimì, stropicciandosi gli occhi, lo raggiunse ancora chiaramente assonnato.

“Salvo, che minchia ci fai sveglio a quest’ora?”

“Ma niente, pensavo.”

“E proprio a quest’ora dovevi pensare?”

“A quanto pare si, Mimì.”

“E a che pensavi?”

Mimì nel frattempo gli si era avvicinato e gli aveva messo un braccio intorno alla vita, poi gli aveva lasciato un bacio sulla guancia. Salvo lo aveva guardato, l’affetto che provava per lui che pareva scorrergli nelle vene assieme al sangue. Lo voleva accanto per tutta la vita.

“Niente, è che ieri Nicolò mi ha chiamato, mi ha detto una roba dalle sue fonti, poi ho parlato col questore e ha detto che era felice per me, per noi e che sarebbe disposto, anzi no, orgoglioso di farlo lui e che se si fa con abbastanza discrezione nessuno lo viene a sapere e-“

“Salvo ma di che parli?”

“Che ore sono, Mimì?”

“Le sette precise, mi pare.”

Salvo lo trascinò dentro, al piano di sotto, poi accese la tv. Rete Libera stava trasmettendo il notiziario del mattino.

Nicolò Zito annunciò fieramente che nella notte il parlamento aveva finalmente legalizzato le unioni omosessuali in Italia.

Tra le sue braccia, Mimì tremò.

“Vero è?”

“Si, Mimì, vero è.”

“Si, Salvo, si, ti sposo.”

“Non te l’ho neanche chiesto.”

“Non ce n’è bisogno.”

Si guardarono negli occhi. E stettero così, semplicemente a guardarsi.

.

Non ci fu molto da organizzare. La cerimonia non avrebbe dovuto dare nell’occhio, nè destare sospetti. Salvo e Mimì avevano ragionato che se la notizia non si fosse sparsa, le loro vite sarebbero continuate uguali.

Si sposarono tre giorni dopo, al tramonto, sulla spiaggia di fronte la loro casa. Si sposarono in jeans e camicia, il questore che li dichiarava marito e marito di fronte agli occhi dei ragazzi del commissariato, di Fazio che cercava di non far vedere che stava piangendo, di Nicolò, di Adelina, che piangeva senza freni, e di Ingrid, a cui avevano detto tutto per l’occasione e che era saltata in piedi dalla gioia e li aveva abbracciati di slancio entrambi. Non avevano bisogno di nessuno di più.

Le fedi erano in argento e se le misero sulla mano destra, le firme in inchiostro blu della penna che suo padre gli aveva regalato anni prima sui documenti creati appena il giorno precedente dallo stato italiano, a cena solo arancine di Adelina e champagne. Il mare in sottofondo, rombante, che forse gioiva per Salvo che tante sere aveva passato a osservarlo.

A letto quella notte non fecero nulla se non passare ore tra le lenzuola a fissare increduli prima le loro fedi e poi loro stessi. Poi il braccio di Mimì cedette e cadde su Salvo con un tonfo, e niente gli impedí di insultarlo malamente.

Dormì sognando il momento in cui rivolgendosi a Fazio avrebbe detto: “Fazio, io vado con mio marito a fare un sopralluogo della scena, resta tu qui.”

Con nessun altro Salvo Montalbano avrebbe retto il pensiero di tutta una vita assieme, ma vent’anni dopo, seduto su una sedia in terrazza a guardare il mare, la mano di Mimì stretta nella sua, pensò che nemmeno la pensione sarebbe stata così male con lui accanto.

_“Ti proteggerò dalle paure delle ipocondrie_

_Dai turbamenti che da oggi incontrerai per la tua via_

_Dalle ingiustizie e dagli inganni del tuo tempo_

_Dai fallimenti che per tua natura normalmente attirerai_

_Ti solleverò dai dolori e dai tuoi sbalzi d'umore_

_Dalle ossessioni delle tue manie_

_Supererò le correnti gravitazionali_

_Lo spazio e la luce per non farti invecchiare_

_E guarirai da tutte le malattie_

_Perché sei un essere speciale_

_Ed io, avrò cura di te_

_Vagavo per i campi del Tennessee_

_Come vi ero arrivato, chissà_

_Non hai fiori bianchi per me?_

_Più veloci di aquile i miei sogni_

_Attraversano il mare_

_Ti porterò soprattutto il silenzio e la pazienza_

_Percorreremo assieme le vie che portano all'essenza_

_I profumi d'amore inebrieranno i nostri corpi_

_La bonaccia d'agosto non calmerà i nostri sensi_

_Tesserò i tuoi capelli come trame di un canto_

_Conosco le leggi del mondo, e te ne farò dono_

_Supererò le correnti gravitazionali_

_Lo spazio e la luce per non farti invecchiare_

_Ti salverò da ogni malinconia_

_Perché sei un essere speciale_

_Ed io avrò cura di te_

_Io sì, che avrò cura di te”_

**Author's Note:**

> alloraaaa numerose cose da dire 1) i tempi sono sballati, molto sballati perché se Salvo e mimìnel giovane si conoscono nel 90/93 da lì alla legalizzazione delle unioni gay in italia passano non dieci ma venti anni pero boh okay cosi rio 2) non so quanto ci metta a guarire una ferita??? fate si che non ci siano studenti di medicina tra i miei lettori grazie 3) ormai ci ho preso gusto con le scene mezze spinte interrotte a metà perdonatemi se sono scritte di merda 4) personalmente non credo molto nell'istituzione del matrimonio ma ho pensato che per loro avrebbe potuto funzionare collegandolo al dovere restare nascosti tutta la vita e credo che in effetti quadri??? boh spero. La cura di battito mi distrugge ogni volta è la canzone d'amore più pura e tenera che io conosca ed è proprio il tipo di amore che ho cercato di rappresentare. qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie mille per la lettura! 
> 
> (mi trovate su tumblr @gondorianlegacy e su twitter, su cui sono molto più attiva, @livingdaylights)


End file.
